A Tale of Earths Mage Fighter
by Infernape95
Summary: One day, I was out in my front yard playing with a Styrofoam sword. The next? Saving the world. Pairings decided. A few OCs. Rated M for sexual situations, language, and violence. Slow updates, due to my having school.
1. Prolouge: Dragged From My World

Authors Note: Hey everyone, I'm a new writer. I've always wanted to write a Fan fiction, but I didn't know where to start until about a week or so ago. Please review? Constructive criticism is VERY much appreciated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyah! Huh!" Various battle cries came from me, my sword being swung against the trees in my front yard.

I'm David Burr, a high school student.

...Well, a soon to be high school student.

I'm 14, and I live on the planet Earth.

Erm... what else is there...? I like vanilla pudding, I like to practice with my Styrofoam sword, read, write, listen to music...

You know, the usual teenage stuff.

Wait... I suppose that sword thing is kinda childish... But I'm one of those "weird" kids where once you get to know me, I'm just totally awesome.

...If that's not a good excuse for you, I don't need you to need me.

I want you too want meeeee...

Okay, I'm officially done with that. I hope...

See? I'm totally random! In the middle of class, I started singing "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavinge. True story, by the way.

I also like to play video games. Great big ones, at that, too.

I like Pokemon, Golden Sun, Sonic, Mario, and a truly mentionable one... Well, two words.

Fire.

Emblem.

It's so challenging!

...Unless you're playing Sword of Seals, Blazing Sword, or Sacred Stones on a VisualBoyAdvanced or something like that, and you abuse save states.

That aside, it requires you to actually think. If one of your units die, they're gone for good, except in Lyns mode, where they just get "injured" really bad, and need a year to get better.

And yet, if Lyn "dies", she dies.

...Hey, wait. Why is there a vortex of types in front of me...?

"Oh shiiiii-" The vortex dragged me in, my cursing echoing through it.

------------------------------

I awoke on a cold stone floor, my head aching. I did a quick check with my hands to see that all of me was intact.

Arms? Of course, check.

Legs? Yup.

My sanity...?

...

I lost that forever ago, so uncheck.

I chuckled at that, my throat dry. I inhaled, and started coughing violently at the dusty air.

"You should take it easy..." I shot right up at the voice, my head spinning. "Who's there...?"

A girl in long white robes stepped into my eyesight, her hair a deep ebony, eyes golden, and her complexion pale.

Where have I heard of that body type before...?

"I'm Jocelyn, a servant of Lord Nergal..."

Nergal. NERGAL?!

"Nergal... As in..." I started, but ended up coughing again.

Jocelyn stepped forward, touching a staff to my chest. It glowed a bright blue, and eased my coughing fit.

"The Dark Druid. So we grabbed the right kid this time..."

This time? So that means others had been dragged from Earth here?

"Wait, so let me get this straight... I'm on Elibe...?" I raised an eyebrow. That staff she used to ease my coughing fit had me convinced, but I still couldn't grasp the fact that one moment, I was listening to L'Arc~en~Ciels Ready, Steady, Go! practicing my swordplay, and now...

I'm on a different world.

WAIT!

I searched my right pocket really quick.

...

Good, my MP3 is still there. I sighed in relief, and Jocelyn looked at me with a weird expression on.

"...What? I like my music..." I chuckled sheepishly, hoping for a chance to come soon for me to listen to my MP3 and be able to figure out my next course of action.

"I think I'll leave you alone, since that's what you want..." With that, Jocelyn left the room. I sat there, taking in a deep breath, cringing at the dust air traveling up my nose. I looked around for a window, but failed to find one.

"Go figure..." I muttered, placing my headphones into my ears, and I blared Morning Musumes "Koi no Dance Site", and I got to thinking.

"(Well, if this Jocelyn girl said Lord Nergal, then there's a possibility I'm on Valor. Are they going to force me into the Black Fang...? I mean, it WOULD be awesome to get some experience here and there with an actual sword... But I doubt I could bring myself to take a life...)"

Tomoyasu Hoteis "Thrill"

"(Maybe I could also learn magic... Elder and Anima. I doubt I could learn Light, as it comes from your faith in Saint Elimine... There's no doubt that if I'm REALLY in Elibe, Elimine is real... But my religion is Christianity, so I prefer God...)"

Vitamin Cs "Vacation"

At the first part with the instrumental after the lyrics, the door opened, and in walked Nergal himself. I raised an eyebrow, posing myself as to run. "No need for that, David Burr of Trick Square, Indiana, from the United States of America on the planet Earth..."

Wow, if that doesn't creep you out...

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to join me."

Knew it. Saw it coming three thousand miles away.

...Or as soon as I though it.

"I know what happens. Eliwood and Hector stop you." My eyes opened wide at that, and I covered my mouth with both hands.

"No need, boy, for I already knew that... If I can get into other dementions, why wouldn't I check it's history about my future...?"

"Why take me? What happened to those others? What are your intentions of using me"

"Well, I left them to fend for themselves across Elibe..."

"Why not just return them, and why won't you answer my other question?"

"How about I ask the questions around here...?"

"...If you were looking for me, I can easily just kill myself."

"How so?" Nergal chuckled to himself.

"I can continue breathing in this dusty air and choke on it." I retorted.

"Being a smart alec won't get you anywhere, child."

There was a long silence, and Nergal spoke again.

"Fine. If you want time to think, I'll give it to you, but I expect your answer a year into the future."

A year...? So is this before all of the Lorca tribe, Lyn aside, are killed, or not...?

"Jocelyn." The pale skinned cleric walked forward.

Wait. If she finds Nergal to be her God, how can she use Staffs...? I publicized that question, and Nergal replied "My power is large, if not greater then Athos..." Jocelyn pulled out a new staff, which seemed to look like a Warp staff, and held it out toward my direction, a circle appearing below me. Before I could react, it took me out of the room.

Whoo!!! Acid trip time!

...Disregard that, I don't do drugs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Again, please review/constructively criticize? Also, I hope for longer chapters in the future. I hate not being able to write much...


	2. Chapter One: Let The Journey Begin

Authors Note: Chapter two. Please review?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh good God.

I'm in the middle of the sky.

Am I pant less?

...

Okay, I'm good.

Where was I...?

Oh yeah, my life was being threathened by my falling through the sky...

Hey, are they having a party down there?

...Okay, that sounded wrong. If I DO live through this, I really need to watch what I say...

My pet rock fell out of my pocket, and eventually hit someone on the head. That person looked up, and-

Hey, that's Eliwood!

Nice. Now I know he'll save me.

You know, I hope so...

He got others attention, and they gathered around, looking up.

"DON'T JUST STARE, I'M GONNA DIE!"

Eliwood backed up a bit, and some other noble cupped his hands, nodding.

Wait, that noble is going to lift Eli up, and he's going to catch me?

...

Goodbye, dear life...

I closed my eyes, and started praying "God, can you hear me? This is David, one of- Who am I kidding, I'm in Elibe now. Saint Elimine, your sexyness..."

I peered my open, and I saw it.

50 feet...

Eli started charging toward the other noble at this time.

40 feet...

30 feet...

Eli jumped into the other nobles hand, the elderly man lifting him up high.

Wow, shouldn't he be waiting until, oh, I don t know, a few feet later?

I shut my eyes tight, going fetal position.

I felt something grasp me around my waist, and thought "Oh Elimine... Why must you take this uber sexy nerd...?"

I opened my eyes, and it seems as though Eliwood had just saved me.

...Nice, now I have this whole Nergal situation to deal with.

"Are you alright?" The Lycian lord asked, setting me down on the ground.

"Yeah..." I deeply inhaled, then did the same exhaling. "LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" I bent over laughing, missing the thrill of the skydiving experience.

Eliwood smiled softly, "I'll take that as that barely phased you..." He picked me up by underneath my armpit, and supported me as we walked to a table.

We both sat down in chairs across from each other, and he started, "How'd you get in the sky?"

I explained the whole Warp staff situation, but left out the part about Nergal.

He nodded his head, "Alright, but how did you get on Valor?"

I sat there, considering if Eliwood would believe me, "Well, first off, I have evidence to back my claim..." I started, patting my pocket to make sure my MP3 was in there.

...It's there, good.

"but it's a bit of a long stretch..."

"I'll try my best to understand."

And so, I went into detail about my life on Earth, pausing to see if he followed me so far and to catch my breath every so often. When I pulled out my MP3, I played Can't Fight The Moonlight, which I think scared Eli a bit.

He slowly pulled the headphones out, and nodded, "You were right, this is a tough tale to believe, but I shall."

"Hmm, I would've thought that you would've needed more convincing... Ah well, I'm not talking to Hector..." I chuckled.

"Wait, how do you know about Hector?"

I mentally face palmed myself, then sighed, "How could I forget? I know what happens in the future for the two years, and what happens in twenty years!"

Before Eli could ask, a commotion started where the crowd mainly was. "What's that?" Upon closer examination, you know, if over a hundred feet can be called close, there was a ghostly pale figure crouching an a pouncing stance.

"Again, what IS that?"

"I have no idea..." Eli replied, reaching to his sheath at his waist.

"What, you're going to fight it?"

"We might have no other choice." He stood up, unsheathing his rapier.

"Then I'l help."

"Can you fight?"

"...It might come to me." I picked up a Marquess' slim sword, and swung it a few times, getting the feel of it.

"Come, fowl beast!" I charged it, and swung, missing.

The ghost figure lunged at me without me noticing, and I fell down to the ground with a thud. The figure seemed as though it dissolved after it attacked me.

Eli rushed to meet me, "Are you alright?"

I groaned, getting up, "Yeah..."

"So, before that, you were talking about knowing what happens?"

I stood, my head spinning, and also feeling sort of hollow after the encounter, "I... can't remember..."

"What? What do you mean, you can't remember?"

I bit my lower lip, thinking, "That creature..."

I can't remember anything about the future.

...Well, that sucks. I was hoping I'd become a better psychic then Hannah and Nils combined.

Well, at least I remember everyones names. I'd be all like "Hey, you're so and so, and I used to know everything about you until some weird creature washed my brain with mind soap!"

...What? I probably would really say that.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Erm... What to put here...?

Well, I start school on the 17th/18th, so chapters will be slowing down around then.

My right headphone busted, and this confirms my thoughts. Headphones hate me, and only like living for 3-4 months. _

Also, lol, I got memory jacked by some creature.

...Well, if I knew everything that happened, that wouldn't make the story very long, now would it?


	3. Chapter Two: The Inn

Authors Note: Here's the third chapter. Have fun!

--------------------------------------------------

Eli took me to Pharae with me, with Marcus and Lowen as his escorts. I ended up telling them my story, also, as I had a feeling that I could trust them with it. They were both hesitant, but believed me.

Damn straight they ended up believing me. If they hadn't, I would've ended up attempting to fight them.

...Now that I think about that more, that would've been a terrible idea. A wimpy, white kid from a small city versus two knights? You guys do the math.

Once we got there, I signed up as a personal knight to Eliwood, with him, Marcus, and a Hero, Harken, training me every one of their free moments.

For my free time, I spent most of it in the castles vast library, studying about the land, such as learning what plants were edible, usual climate during months, all of the stuff needed for an adventure.

...Oh, I forgot to mention, didn't I?

After that skirmish, I remember a FEW things, such as Nergal bringing me here, and two incidents that'll take place soon, and very vaugely one happening in twenty years, along with what happens in the other Fire Emblem Worlds.

I hope I'm not here for twenty years, I want to eat some Chips Ahoy. And speaking of food...

Best food I've ever had,

Ever,

Was here. So many spices, but it's subtle. Ever more flavors from the fresh ingredients, too boot.

Erm... And it doesn't taste like crap...? I have no idea how to put it.

I also got to know Marquess Pharae better, and I told him my tale, also. So that makes Eli, Marcus, Lowen, and the Marquess.

Why do I feel as though I can trust them...?

Maybe they play an important role in Blazing Sword...

Well, it's not as though I'm freely telling everyone about my life. I know Harkens bride-to-be, Isadora, is dying to know, and I have a feeling I can trust her, also, but I dunno... It's kinda fun to watch her examine me in curiousity.

If you want some, babe, all you have to do is ask.

...

Joking...

Also, I have no idea how, but my MP3 never runs out of power here on Elibe.

It's cool, really. I could listen to it falling asleep. I wonder how that'd effect my dreams...?

Wait, getting really off-topic here. Stopping right about...

Everyone knows you're sexy, hyper hyper~

Here.

Anyway, one day, Eli came up to me, and said he's leaving Pharae to go to have a sparring match with his best friend, Hector.

Hector!

Oh good God, man. How could I forget Hector?

Better yet, how does one forget Hector? He's in two Fire Emblem games, I think...

Yeah... Fuck, back to on subject time.

"And I want you to come with me." Eli said.

I fell over laughing so hard.

...Okay, not really, but I might have if I didn't have a morsel of self-control.

"Really, Lord Eli?"

"Don't call me Lord, David."

"But it's your title."

"I'd rather you call me Eliwood, or, your nickname for me, Eli."

Yeah, Eli IS a cool name...

Maybe I should've put that on that test answer for the one FaceBook survey...

"In a fight, I doubt I could be of much use..."

"Don't worry, Marcus and Harken are coming with also. If they are any problems, we shall take care of them."

I nodded hesitantly, wanting to be able to do something when it comes to a fight.

I went to the castles armory, and grabbed a Steel Sword and armor. Not a heavy kind like a Knights, more light, like a Soldiers. *1

I placed them in my room, and spied a Fire tome with a letter sticking out from it on my bunk. I pulled out the letter, and started reading it,

"David, my dear eager student,

I heard you're leaving with Lord Eliwood on a trip. I heard the area surrounding the destination is filled with brigands,  
and you're swordplay not as great as Lord Eliwoods. What you do have, though, is magic. Use it well.  
-Lady Emily"  
Sweet. I have to remember to get something for Lady Emily, my Anima magic teacher, something when I return.

I put on my new cloths, pocketed my MP3 and glasses case into the sewn in pockets, sheathed my sword, and packed a small knapsack with my present from Lady Emi-

Wait.

Emily.

Now that I think about it, she DOES look like Tamashii... *2

Well, Jocelyn DID say they grabbed others from Earth...

With my luck, Jizg and Solace will be here also.

...Not my good, my bad.

I kid, Jizg, Solace and I are tight.

Also, now that I think about it, Lady Emily DOES hang around a lance Paladin...

This has been bugging me also... I doubt there are people who look any race that isn't really an anime-ish around here, but Lady Emily and the helmed Paladin hang around with a Chinese Assassin.

Panda?

I'll investigate after I return...

I finished packing, and went off to the front gates where Eli and his escorts, Marcus, Harken, and Lowen were waiting.

"Ready to go!"

"David! A knight is not to keep his Lord waiting just to pack, he is to do it quickly!" Marcus lectured.

"Yes sir!" I saluted him, cracking my back when I snapped up, "Ow..."

--------------------------------------------------

It took about half a week to arrive, but we eventually made it to our destination, Kathelet. Eli said that we were going to stay for about a week, then return to Pharae.

...This seems like a familiar scene...

Maybe it was a memory of what happens that the creature took from me...

We arrived at the inn we were going to stay in. Lowen and Marcus shared a room, which I truly felt bad for Lowen for, Harken and I shared a room, and Eli stayed in one of the "royal" rooms, which was reserved forany nobles.

Good for if you want any privacy...

Okay, I really do need to stop with these jokes...

...

Nah, I'm just fine with making them.

We had a day before Eliwood was to meet up with Hector, so Harken took Eliwood and I out back to continue our training, with Marcus training Lowen.

We retired from training early, and sat down at their bar, which suprisingly, I was let into. There were a pair of siblings on the stage performi-

Nils and Ninian!

Ninian was in the front dancing, and Nils was in the backround, playing his flute.

They're a lot better in person then on an emulator, Game Boy Advanced, SP, DS, or DS Lite.

...Wow, a live event I actually care for.

They performed though out the night, and got several people asking for repeats. "Eli, what do you think about that girl?" I asked, the thought quickly coming back to me.

This caught Eliwood off guard, "Erm..."

I chuckled, "We'll leave it right there..."

They finished, and we retired. The next day arose, and we made out way to the main hall.

"Please! Somebody... Somebody, please help!"

We all looked at each other, and leaned in closer,

"That's enough! Get out now! I want none of your trouble!"

"But sir... Why? You were so kind yesterday..."

At this point, an Elimine monk came up beside us.

Lucius! I wanted so bad to say, "Hey Lucy, wazzup?", but again, I have to show self-control.

"I thought your were just two kids, a couple of traveling performers... If those men are chasing you, you must be up to no good! Now get up and get out! You're a plague on decent folk!"

Harsh...

"But..." The innkeeper glared at Nils, and he sighed, leaving.

"Whew... What a mess."

The monk mused to himself, and left.

"...Well, Eli? What do we do?"

"Lord Eliwood, I don't think it'd be a good idea to get ourselves involved in others affairs."

"Just like how you interrupted me on my first day at Castle Pharae?" I snapped, glaring at him, "Where's your honor as a knight, not wanting to helping the helpless?"

Eli and Marcus looked at me, and they both nodded, "Let's go." Eli said, unsheathing his rapier.

"David..." Marcus started, "You're right."

I smiled, "I'm sorry for snapping, I understand your wanting to keep Eli safe..."

I quickly left for my room, snagging my Steel Sword and Fire tomb, Harken grabbing his Brave Sword, and Marcus getting his Silver Lance, then going to the back to untie his horse.

I raced ahead, it was closely coming back to me. "Eli! They have his sister!"

"How do you-"

"I'm slowly remembering! Come on, Harken, Eli!"

--------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: *1 = I'm going to be using class names, so that's why I capitalize them. If they aren't capitalized, then I don't mean it as a class.

*2 = Adding a few E-Friends, they're the main OCs.

Annnnnd now I'm out of stockpiled chapters. I'll be writing more on my free time when I'm not playing video games/talking to others/ect. Please Review?

-Infernape95


	4. Chapter Three: The First Battle

Authors Note: So... Update time. Rejoice! ^_^

--------------------------

"Marcus and Lowen will have to catch up!" I shouted backward, "We should get Hector to help also!"

Eli and Harken nodded, eventually catching up. We saw a hooded group of Shamans along with a few Mercenaries and Archers huddled together around an old fort, discussing something.

We were getting ready to attack when I said, "Wait, no, we should let them pass and keep the element of surprise on out side. There's no way we can take on that many by ourselves."

The knights looked at me, and nodded, us taking cover in a house. "Eliwood, you're early!"

We look back, and see a giant of sorts walking toward us.

And enter the beast wall, Hector. Alongside him was an Armor Knight in orange armor, Oswin, and a Myrmidon...?

Myrmidon, Myrmidon...

Who's the fucking Myrmidon...? He DOES look familiar, but I can't place my finger on it...

"Hector, we have a problem." Eli said, looking at Hector.

"Eh, why so serious?"

Wow. This whole self control thing is getting REALLY hard to keep in check...

"There's a hooded group out there who have kidnapped a girl, and my knights and I are going to rescue her. You remember Harken, right?"

"Oh course, good to see you again, Harken."

"Same with you, Lord Hector." Harken said, bowing.

"And this is David, a recruit that I trust one hundred percent." Eli pointed to be, and I quickly bowed, "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Hector, Eli speaks fondly of you."

"Eli?" Hector chuckled, "Why am I allowed to give you cutsy nicknames?"

I shrugged, "I'm replacing you I guess, Lord Hect-"

Hector interrupted, "No, if you aren't going to call Eliwood by title, then don't call me by title, either. To be honest, I'm not to much of a fan of status standing."

I stood there for a second, then smiled, "Alright, Hector."

"What, no nickname for me?" Hector grabbed his axe, and quickly introduced his knights, "This is Oswin, and this is David... Oh, wait..." Hector paused, trying to figure out what to call one of us.

David, eh...?

"This'll get confusing." David stated with an Irish accent.

...

It's a long shot, but I'll try.

"So, Solace, how's Becky doing?" I asked with a smirk, and he looked shocked.

"How do yo-" He stopped, and after a few moments pause asked, "Infernape?"

I nodded, "So that makes five of us now."

"Five?"

"You two know each other?" Hector asked, but then quickly added, "Never mind, catch up time'll have to wait." He opened the door, and Oswin sighed, following.

I took one last look at my friend, Solace is what I know him as mainly, and we all headed out, preparing ourselves.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked, looking at Solace.

He shook his head, "I don't know Blazing Sword that well... What did you mean, five?"

"Including you and me, Tamashii and Jizg are here with their friend Panda." Solace unsheathed his Iron sword, looked it over, and pointed it at a Brigand coming our way, "Look out, Cindy!" *1

I gasped, and jumped out of the way, the Brigands axe barely missing my leg. Solace charged the Brigand, making two slashes across his chest, making a shape of an X. The Brigand groaned out in pain, falling to his knees, swinging his axe at Solace. At this, Hector knocked down the Brigands axe with his.

DENIED, BITCH!

With this, Oswin stepped in, and skewered the mountain thief through his head, pulling it back out. I looked at the spear head, and gagged, as it was a bloody mess. I regained myself, and pointed toward the village. "Hector, Oswin, Shoelace*2, Harken, you guys go over there, I saw a few of them going that way. Eli and I will go and seize that fort over there." We all nodded, and went our own ways. Eli looked at me, concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked, referring to my slightly pale expression.

"Yeah... It's just I'm not used to gore..."

"If you want, we can stop for a few momen-"

"No, we have to see if they have that girl over there." I pointed to the fort with my sword. Eli nodded, and we both went to the fort, hiding in the forest around the fort. "Looks like only their leader is over there. I think it was a good idea, your sending everyone else the other way." Eli complimented me, and I smiled, chuckling sheepishly. *3

"Anyone could've made the call... But that kind of worries me... Why would only their leader be here if the girl is here...?"

"Perhaps to throw us off..." Hm... Perhaps Eliwood should be the Tactician...

We snuck around the forest, quiet to not make ourselves heard until we wanted to be. "So, what do we do from here, Eli?"

"I know it's a bad match up, but perhaps..." I thought carefully, trying to see where Eliwood was getting to ahead of time.

Let's see. He's a Shaman, and I can attack from the forest easily, while Eliwood can't...

Oh, hell no.

"Launch my Anima magic at him?" I finished, and Eli shrugged, "If you think it's a bad idea..." He started, but I waved him off.

"Nah, I got this." I unsheathed my Steel sword, just in case anything happened, held it in my left hand, and conjured a fireball with my right, right then catching the leaders attention.

"Who are you supposed to be? Playing the heroes in some foolish knightly romance? You may think you're helping the children, but you're only rushing to your doom!" He charged up a Flux spell, and it collided with my fireball, creating a miniature explosion.

With the opening, Eli rushed the Shaman, stabbing him with his Rapier. I, too, rushed the Shaman, slashing his chest with my sword, and the Shaman bent over, gasping for life. "You were only... striking at air... You are... too late. The girl is already-"

He cut himself off, clinging to life, but eventually falling.

I looked at Eli, and he looked back, patting me on the shoulder, "You did what you had to do." I slowly blinked, then nodded.

We both got into the fort, and I motioned for Eli to go one way while I went another. I kept my sword at my side, in case of an ambush. After awhile, I sighed, reaching a dead end. I reluctantly turned back, hoping Eli had better luck then I did.

"Nils! Where's your sister?" I slashed toward the voice, forgetting that a wall separated us. My sword hit the wall hard, and created a decent dent into it. I stopped, and listened.

"Ninian! Ninian... She's not here. Why? Where could she be?" Nils said.

"My lady Lyndis! A villager spotted a group of men riding south." Another voice chimed in, a horse neighing. Another horse trotted toward the small conversation, and it's rider said, "The boy's dear sister... They must have her!"

"Come! We must give chase!" Lyn said.

"But... But... We won't make it! What if they've already..." I ran toward the entrance, my sword still at my side. Nils foresaw this, and told the group, "Look out!" pointing at me.

Damn, Nils. Why do you have to be hating on me?

They probably assumed that I was going to attack them, as I was running at them. With a sword out.

See, that's going to get me killed one of these days. Oh, hi Lyn, Sain, and Kent.

Lyn quickly drew the Mani Katti, and slashed at me. I ducked, and rolled to the side, "Still your sword, fool! I'm looking for Ninian, also!"

This obviously aggravated Lyn, but when she saw my physical appearance, she said, "But you're just a child, why do you work with these assassins?"

"You're one to talk, you look fifteen!*4" Lyn backed up a bit, then nodded, "That still doesn't explain-"

"I'm a Pharaean knight. I'm here to help find Ninian." I looked over Kents shoulder to where Eliwood went, hoping he was having better luck then I had.

I heard someone running toward the entrance. Lyn and her knights drew their blades, but I knew better. "Eli!"

"Are you looking for this girl here?" Eliwood appeared around the corner, carrying a girl in her teens with long blue turquoise hair in his arms.

"Ninian! Ninian!" Nils ran toward Eli, ecstatic to see his sister alright.

"She'll be fine. She's just lost consciousness."

"Who are you?" Lyn asked, stepping forward.

"I'm Eliwood, of Pharae. My father is the marquess." He paused, looking at me. I nodded, motioning for him to go on.

"She was with a band of ruffians. She seemed up upset, looking in need of rescuing... Was I wrong to involve myself and my knights?"

"No, you saved her life, perhaps. Thank you. My name is Lyn. I'm from Sacae, Marquess Caelin's granddaughter." Lyn introduced herself, bowing, Eli bowing back.

"Marquess Caelin?" Eli paused. Apparently, there was a story behind this.

...Oh, wait. I'm remembering.

I zoned out, checking myself for injuries as Lyn explained her tale. I also thought about my taking that Shamans life. "Wow, if someone from Earth knew, epically my family..." I let my thought trail off at that, biting my lower lip, and running my hand through my short, light brown hair.

"And that's my story." Hm... that went quickly.

"It's not an easy tale to believe, I know..."

"No. I believe you." Eli and I said in unison, and I quickly mouthed jinx to myself.

"What?" Lyn asked, looking at us.

"At first glance, all I saw was a daughter of the plains folk. Now I can see it, though. You have you grandfathers eyes." Eli slightly smiled at this, and I swear, if only for a split second, I saw Kent scowl at this comment.

"Do you know my grandfather?" Lyn asked, her eyes opening a bit wide.

"The marquess, Lord Hausen, is my father's good friend. I also know that the proud people of Sacae tell no lies. It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes... Thank you. I would not have expected any Lycian noble to be so courteous to a Sacaean nomad."

"You seemed to be in trouble. May I be of assistance?" Eliwood offered.

"Thank you for your kind offer. This is my problem, though, and I'll deal with it." Lyn shook her head.

"I see. I'll be in the area for a few days longer. If you need anything, please let me know. Lyndis, I'm on your side."

"Eliwood... Thank you."

"Milady Lyn!" Came a new voice, and we all looked backward toward it. A heavily green hooded figure ran in our direction, almost stumbling over its own feet. A breeze flew by, and blew its hood off, revealing a girl about the age of twelve with long, light brown hair, ruby red eyes, and a pale complexion of sorts.

"Ah, Katherine, are you alright?" Lyn turned toward the girl named Katherine, a worried expression on her face. "I thought I told you to go lay down, you look exhaustive..."

"But, as I told you earlier, Lyn... I'll be fine..." Katherine fussed, looking away from Lyns gaze.

"Excuse my intruding, but..." I stepped in, and both Lyn and Katherine looked at me, along with Kent, Sain, and Eli, "I'm David. You must be... this groups tactician?" I asked, the memory of green cloaks usually signifying a tactician.

"Yes... how did you know?" Katherine asked, a look of worry washing over her face.

Perhaps she's worried about me making advances upon her? ...Nah, seeing how she's been around Sain for awhile, she SHOULD be used to it.

"I've heard that tacticians are suppose to wear heavy green cloaks as their attire during their contracts." I replied, making something up on the fly.

Everyone looked at me as those I were crazy, and I mentally facepalmed myself, fading out into space. "(The fuck did I do that for?!)" I screamed at myself, still wearing my poker face. "(What happened to you wouldn't do anymore random stuff?!)" I scoffed at myself, "(I can't change myself.)" My anger flared at the comment, and I replied, "(You can, you're just too stubborn to change!)" This conversation I was having with myself was loosening my stale expression, and I felt Eli look at me as those I belonged in an asylum.

"(Damn straight I am, but this is what keeps me sane, my being myself!)" "(Oh, cause talking to yourself so makes you sane...)" I replied sarcastically, and I bit my lower lip, seeing defeat, but replied with a quick, "(You're in this conversation, too...)" I growled inside my mind, and gave up. I snapped back to reality, and saw that Eli was fighting to keep somewhat straight expressions, along with Lyn and Sain. Kent gave me a worried look, perhaps wondering if I were a nut job. And Katherine...

Well...

She was laughing.

...Having hysterics would better describe it.

I blushed slightly, and asked, feigning ignorance, "What's so funny?"

Katherine replied after a shaky breath, "You! I have no idea why you'd talk to yourself so loudly..."

Oh shit.

Did I actually just publicize my thoughts?

...Three words. Fuck. My. Life.

Eliwood coughed, breaking the tension, and motioned for me to follow. "Until we meet again, Lyndis." Lyn nodded, and we group left.

We eventually met up with the knights, Hector, and Solace outside of the fort, and the Ostian lord scoffed.

"Took you long enough, Eliwood."

"Well, at least we saved the girl." Eliwood said, smiling.

I stepped next to Solace, and offered, "We saved the fair maiden, now how about the Dragon...?" I smiled at the joke, trailing off about how familiar that sounded.

--------------------------

We ended up retiring at the inn for the night, and Hector sent Solace to relay a message to Ostia. Everyone retired early, but not me. I stayed in the main hall of the inn, sitting in a chair next to the fireplace, reflecting on todays events.

"(Okay, so let's see... I've taken my first life... I've met my best online friend during the middle of the battle... And that girl, Katherine...)" My thoughts trailed off at that.

--------------------------

*1 = Solaces nickname for me

*2 = My nickname for Solace

*3 = Me, the tactician? Psh...

*4 = Japanese ages FTW.

--------------------------

Authors Note: Pairings decided. I'm going for the following...

Lyn x Kent

Eliwood x Ninian

Hector x Farina

Wil x Rebecca

Sain x Priscilla

Serra x Matthew

Isadora x Harken

Nino x Jaffar

Nino x OC

And then several friendship pairings that I don't feel like posting... _'' Again, chapters will come slowly, but surely. Please review, and peace.


End file.
